Fragrance systems exist for commercial and home applications. In some embodiments, fragrance systems provide aromas, which can elicit various emotional feelings that can improve moods and increase feelings of happiness. Devices exist which distribute fragrances for commercial and home applications. For example, scented oils have been used to emit fragrances. However, many scented oils such as pine oil, lavender oil, geranium oil, etc. include monoterpenes, which may be carcinogenic. Some studies have shown that rats and mice that had scented oils injected into their throats, resulted in kidney tumors. What is needed is an improved fragrance system that can be portable to deliver fragrances to home spaces that does not use scented oils and is not carcinogenic.